Demonic Pleasures
by laker-girl
Summary: Rated R for later chapters! inuyasha wants to tell kagome how he feels, but does he know that she feels the same way for him? sorry not so good at summaries but reaR&R plz but don't be mean plz. InuKag, SanMir
1. if you only knew

**Chapter 1: if you only knew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I wish I did **

Kagome was a young girl just 17 and she was just slowly waking up on her first day of summer. She twisted out of her bed and she looked out of the window and saw that it was sunny and hot.

"Another day in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and all of my friends" Kagome said in a low voice.

She stretched out on her bed before she got up to go and have a shower. She knew that it was going to be another day yelling at Inuyasha and seeing Sango beat Miroku senseless. Kagome walked into her bathroom and started to remove her pajama shirt, then her shorts and then her underwear. She tested the water before she went in the shower. Kagome let the water run down her body, it started at her raven hair, then it went down to her breasts, her perfect 36 B cup breasts, then it went down to her flat stomach perfectly toned from doing all that running away from demons. Then it went down to her womanhood. She was perfectly shaved except for a spot above her clit it was a line of hair.

As Kagome was in the shower was in the shower some one came out of the well. Only one person is able to get through the well and that is Kagome and Inuyasha. He was wearing his usual fire rat red haroi with his white undershirt. His long silver hair sparkled in the sun as he jumped to Kagome's window; he could smell her scent going through her room. His amber eyes watched the door as it slowly opened. By this time he was sitting on her bed watching the door open.

Kagome came out wearing her towel that was wrapped around her slender body which landed mid thigh since she was pretty tall. Kagome looked up to only see a blushing hanyou on her bed.

"**SIT, SIT, SIT**"

That's the last words Kagome let slide out of her mouth. Inuyasha only could mumble little words of anger as her were stuck to the floor. AS the spell slowly wore off Inuyasha got up to start the day off with an argument.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha screamed

"I only did it because you scared me and you were staring at me" Kagome belted back.

Inuyasha could only feel his face starting to heat up and turn a shade of pink.

'_She looks so good in her towel, how I want to take her now_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"If you knew how I feel for you Kagome you would understand" Inuyasha never realized that he said it out loud.

Kagome looked back at him puzzled.

Inuyasha turned his back "Get dressed" inuyasha stated.

Kagome got out a set of under wear that was lacey. The top was a corset type that was black and had pink stitching; the bottom was a black thong with pink details. She grabbed a pair of jeans with a light blue faded design that showed off her every curve of her body. Kagome didn't bother to put a on because she was wearing a corset, so she decided to only bring a tuxedo jacket with her.

"Inuyasha you can turn around" in a low husky tone.

Inuyasha turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor. Kagome could feel a slight blush coming on but she never bothered to stop it.

'_**WOW** she looks so **HOT**, no wait **fucking SEXY** is more like_ _it_' Inuyasha didn't realize that he was staring at her for a few minutes.

"Inuyasha snap out of it" Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Inuyasha only asked her if she was ready to go, but she knew that he was trying hard not to blush and that made her laugh a bit more. Kagome answered Inuyasha's question and they were off to go down stairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving I'll be back in a few weeks so don't worry about me" while kagome talked to her mother she was getting some more supplies for her friends back in the feudal era, before she left she gave her mom a kiss and went to the bone eaters well with inuyasha not too far behind her. Sota ran out of the house to catch up to inuyasha before he left.

"Inuyasha come on" she yelled as she ran towards the well. Inuyasha ran towards the well as he said his goodbyes to Sota and Kagome's mom.

Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha as he took her into his arms and jumped into the well. Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile and held on to his haroi. Inuyasha looked down at the small figure in his arms and smiled back, as he did so he thought;

'_I love her smile it makes me feel so happy when she is smiling. My love Kagome, only if I could tell you how I feel_.'

As the descended into the well Inuyasha held on to Kagome as if he was to never let her go.

They landed on the other side of the well, which was the Feudal Era. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome and her extremely large bag and started to run towards kaede's village with demon speed. Kagome clinched tighter on the Inuyasha as if she was trying to tell him not to let her go,

'_Only if I could feel her skin, taste the sweetness of her lips_' Inuyasha thought as he approached Kaede's hut.

He stopped right in front of the hut and bent down to let Kagome slide off of him.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said in a flirtatious tone and gave him a smile that could melt every guy's heart.

Inuyasha could only give her the usual "feh" and walked behind her with the bag on his shoulders. As they got inside of the hut all they heard was their names screamed out.

"Kagome, Inuyasha your back. I missed you!" Shippo screamed as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"I missed you too Shippo" as Kagome looked down at the little demon fox in her arms she patted his soft hair and smiled. Inuyasha walked to the other side of the hut and sat down with his arms and legs crossed.

Kaede walked into the hut and was surprised to see them back so soon "Ye back so soon?" Inuyasha only looked at her and let out a "feh" and went back to his thinking.

**::Inuyasha's thoughts::**

_Kagome looks so beautiful. I wish she knew how I felt about her. I need to tell her how I have forgotten about Kikyo and I'm in love with her. Wait did I just say I love her? My gods I do. Only if she knew how I felt._

**::End of his thoughts::**

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. He was looking out into space

"I wonder what he's thinking about."

Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and on his head. "Hey are you ok?" Inuyasha jumped up and looked down at kagome.

"**WHAT DO OU THINK YOUR DOING**?" he shot a glare at Kagome

"Well I was just wondering what was **WRONG**!" Kagome stated as she looked up at Inuyasha with daggers in her eyes

"I'm sorry Kagome" inuyasha whispered as he sat back down in front of Kagome.

"SI..." Kagome was about to have him crash to the floor then she heard the emotions that came out of him.

"What did you say?" Kagome said in a low whisper.

"I said I'm sorry" Inuyasha stated again. Kagome couldn't believe that the hanyou just apologized to her.

"Inuyasha..."

"Hmm" Inuyasha looked up from his gaze on the floor and looked into Kagome's dark brown orbs.

"I was wondering... is there anything on your mind you need to get out?" Kagome looked at inuyasha with concern in her eyes and Inuyasha knew it

"I don't know, I think I...I might" before he could finish it Shippo popped on Inuyasha's head.

"What the hell" Inuyasha yelled "You might what inuyasha?" Shippo said with a smile on his face.

"I might just kill you if you don't run now!" Inuyasha threatened. Shippo jumped up and ran out the hut. Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha was gone after him. Kagome just sat there then she turned around and looked at Kaede

"What do you think he was going to say Kaede?"

"My child Inuyasha has many different moods but that mood that ye just saw was a different then any other one he has shown." Kaede stated. Inuyasha came back with Shippo in one hand and a smirk on his face. Kagome could only look up at him with a puzzled look.

**::Kagome's thought's::**

_He looks so cute when he fights with Shippo. I wonder if he would make a great father. Wait why am I thinking about him being a father? I know I do love Inuyasha but to have kids with him, be his mate... that's not what I want is it? I think I need to talk Sango. Hey where are Sango and Miroku?_

**::End of Kagome's thought::**

"Kaede where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"They went to go and slay the demon in the mountains. They will be back tomorrow morning" Kaede answered.

Inuyasha came back and stayed behind Kagome, '_her scent is intoxicating. I could live with her forever, I need to talk to Miroku when he comes back_' Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha sniffing the air around her "Are you ok you're acting a little bit weird" Kagome stated

"I'm fine thought I sensed something, don't worry your scent is fine..." Inuyasha just looked at the ground.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard but she blushed and nodded her head. Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's head and started to knock as if he was trying to get Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha is there someone home. You jus said Kagome's scent is fine?"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and gave him a warning glare, but Shippo never got what that meant "I'll give you two seconds to run before I come after you" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

Shippo jumped off of his head and ran to Kagome for cover before he to fell asleep. It was now night time and Kagome was starting to get tried. Inuyasha knew it was late so he got up and went outside. He jumped up into his tree and went to the highest branch so he can sleep and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Walked out and saw Inuyasha jump up into the tree, she went to the tree with Shippo and made a fire then she set out her sleeping bag. Kagome went into her sleeping bag and Shippo followed her inside. Shippo fell asleep the minute he touched the pillow. Kagome looked up and watched inuyasha be fore she feel asleep she took in every detail of him.

"Night Inuyasha" she said as she snuggled into the sleeping bag.

"Night Kagome" Inuyasha said before he fell asleep.

**Well this is my second story, but my last one was deleted from fan fic but it will be back soon I promise. Please read and review. Tell me if you like it. More will be here soon**


	2. dreams part 1

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

**You know I don't own the characters ...it will only make me cry to say it**

Kagome fell asleep under the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in. Shippo snuggled closer to her to get some more body heat. Kagome fell into her deep sleep and started to dream

**::Kagome's Dream::**

Kagome was home in her bed with her cat. She started thinking of Inuyasha. All of a sudden she hears a knock at her window. Kagome looks to only see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispers

"I had to come to see you" he said

"What's wrong, there's something different about you" Kagome implied

"Kagome, I need you. I love you, I can't get you out of my mind" Inuyasha said at a low whisper.

"I love you too, how come you never told me about this before?" Kagome stated

"I don't know I was trying to figure everything out. I was so confused with everything and now I'm so sure about I'm going to do." Inuyasha told Kagome

Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He lifted up Kagome's chin to give her a chaste kiss, but she wanted more out of that kiss. Kagome went for a deep passionate kiss; Inuyasha was chocked at how his Kagome reacted. In return he pulled her closer to his body; she pressed her groin to his aroused member. Kagome could feel that he wanted her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to whisper huskily.

"Yes...yes Kagome" Inuyasha answered barely finding to words to speak.

"I want you...i need you Inuyasha..." Kagome responded with a look of lust in her eyes.

"I know you want me, I can smell your arousal" Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face.

She knew what was about to start now. Inuyasha slid his hands down her thighs and picked Kagome up bridal style and put her on her bed. He then leaned down to her ear and whispered

"I'm going to make you scream...your going to scream my name..." Inuyasha let those words slip out of his mouth.

Those few words and the feeling warm breath against her skin made Kagome shiver,

"**Inuyasha take me now I need you**." Kagome yelled

Inuyasha obeyed what Kagome wanted. He started off with slow kisses down her neck. Kagome couldn't't help her self; she had to feel his bare chest against hers. Inuyasha came up to her face and looked into her eyes. For a second he was staring into a deep chocolate bliss. He leaned down and kissed Kagome's soft pink lips hungrily almost bruising her lips. Inuyasha licked and nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance. Without a second to lose she opened her mouth and let Inuyasha explore her. Their tongues intertwined with each other causing Kagome to give a slight moan. Inuyasha's hands were trailing all over her body. One hand found her breast and started to fondle with it, cupping it in his hand. The other hand found its way up her skirt. He could feel that she wanted him more. Kagome was getting wetter by every touch he made on her body. Inuyasha slid his hand out from under her skirt to only get a whimper of protest.

Inuyasha broke the kiss to look at his Kagome her eyes were her lips were swollen from all of the kissing, he stared down at her for a moment before he start to remove her shirt. He pulled it over her head to reveal her perfect chest. Inuyasha's eyes went big when he felt her hands graze down to the tie of his haroi and untied it. She let it fall down to his sides before she took off his white undershirt. So she could expose his bare chest. Kagome let her hands outline all of his perfectly shaped muscles. She ran her nails down his chest to only earn a low growl that rumbled in his chest. Inuyasha took one clawed hand and cut right in the middle of her bra

"Hey...that's my bra you know" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha only smirked and growled at the site of her bare breast. He leaned down to only take one of her breasts into his mouth. Kagome moans and throw her head back in pleasure. He starts to suck on her tender erected nipple and his other hand takes a nipple between his finders and starts to massage it. With the other nipple in his mouth he uses his fangs to draw a little bit of blood. Inuyasha licks up the small amount of blood that has dripped from the mark that his fangs made. Kagome looks at Inuyasha as he stared up at her. His amber orbs caught sight of Kagome's eyes; he could only give her a smirk and continue to lick the blood from her nipple. Kagome took her hands and moved then over to his small ears. She started to rub the bottom of his ears.

"Keep doing that" Inuyasha said in a low husky voice.

Kagome kept on rubbing his ear and smiled when she saw Inuyasha lower his head so it is in the valley of her breast.

"Inuyasha you must be liking this" Kagome said seductively

Kagome stopped rubbing his ears, Inuyasha gave a growl in protest because he wanted some more pleasure. Kagome guided Inuyasha down wards. She wanted him to taste her. Inuyasha knew exactly what she wanted because he wanted it too. As Inuyasha went down he left a trail of kisses down her chest, then her to her belly button, then her stomach. He stopped when he reached her woman hood. Inuyasha looked up from between her legs. He smirked and started to rub her swollen flesh. He lowered his mouth towards her to lick the flesh. Kagome bit her lip to hold back a moan that was starting to surface. Inuyasha couldn't't hold back anymore he had to be inside of her. He took off his pants positioned him self into her. With one swift move Inuyasha had his manhood deep inside of her.

**::End of Kagome's dream::**

Kagome woke up startled at what happened or what she thought that happened.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered to her self

'I wonder is anyone heard me scream' Kagome thought.

Little did she know that Inuyasha was never really sleeping. He could smell her arousal and wondered why she was excited.

'I wonder if I made her like this in her dream' Inuyasha thought

as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Kagome looked around to see if anyone was awake. She soon fell asleep herself.

well that was part 1. part 2 is comen' real soon so please be nice.


	3. dreams part 2

**::Inuyasha's dream::**

Kagome was in the hot springs bathing when Inuyasha came behind her.

"Can I join you?" he said huskily

Inuyasha stepped back and untied his haroi. He dropped it to the floor just as he started to walk over to the hot springs were Kagome was. He slipped into the water beside her. Kagome turned to face him and she flushed when she saw his bare chest.

"You like what you see don't you" Inuyasha stated as he stated to move in front of Kagome.

With one quick move Kagome was pinned underneath Inuyasha he hand her hands above her head to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Kagome was starting to feel different. She didn't know what was happening but she liked it. Inuyasha moved his head slowly brushed his lips against hers. Her soft lips made it inviting for Inuyasha to passionately kiss her. First Kagome was shocked but she couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Inuyasha licked her bottom asking her for entrance. When she granted it he was surprised, but that feeling slowly left when he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. Her taste was honey, sweet but not too much. Their tongues played with each other, teasing, and fighting for control, when Inuyasha pulled back he observed the beauty that was pinned between him and the side of the hot springs.

'_She looks wonderful. Those eyes of hers make me want to her here forever'_ Inuyasha thought

He backed away and moved over to where he laid out his haroi top. He gave Kagome a towel and she wrapped around her slender body. Inuyasha took another towel and rapped it around his waist. Kagome looked up at his amber eyes and saw all the lust that was hiding.

"Inuyasha...please don't keep me waiting. I...I need you" Kagome said in a husky voice

Inuyasha came out of his daze and nodded. Inuyasha started to lay her back down onto his haroi. He was running his fingers along her collar bone in a teasing matter. Inuyasha slowly undid Kagome's towel, he then kissed his way down her body making sure he kissed every part with warm kisses. Kagome let out a low whimper when Inuyasha was caressing her legs

"I love it when you whimper. It turns me on more then ever" Inuyasha said in a deep husky voice.

He kissed her thighs then moved in ward towards her womanhood.

"Inuyasha" Kagome gasped

Inuyasha could feel he was getting harder with every sound she made. He started to move his way back up, still putting kisses on her body. He moved back to her lips to give her another passionate kiss. After that he went to her ear and started to lick the lobe, then down her jaw to her chin the he went back to her ear and whispered

"Kagome, what you're going to feel with me is... going to make you want me more than ever"

Kagome had to shiver when his warm breathe connected with her skin. Her hands started to move freely as if she wasn't able to before. She intertwined her hands in his soft silky silver hair, and then she brought Inuyasha's face back to hers so she could give him a kiss. After many minutes Inuyasha broke the kiss to get some much needed air. He looked down at Kagome and gave her a sexy smile that would make girls heart melt and started to slowly move down kissing her chest.

"Inuyasha...don't...s...stop"

was all Kagome could get out. Inuyasha knew she liked every bit of what he was doing to her he could smell her arousal. He lifted his head and looked at Kagome's wonderful breasts. She wanted to cover herself but he stopped her

"Don't cover yourself you are beautiful and you know it" Inuyasha stated in a caring voice.

Kagome felt a small blush touch her face. Inuyasha smiled and carried on; he took one of her breasts and massaged it with his hands. He played nipple between his fingers. Then he took the other nipple her bare breast into his mouth and started to suck. Kagome let out a moan and couldn't hold back any longer. As Inuyasha lifted his head from her nipple to get some needed air she took the liberty to lip Inuyasha on his back. Inuyasha looked surprised when he saw her bold move. Kagome pulled off Inuyasha's towel before she sat down to straddle his waist. She could feel how hard he was when she sat on him. Inuyasha pushed up his hips which made her gasp when she felt his manhood pressed to her.

"All of that is from you and how you tease me" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome leaned down and kissed him passionately, their tongues played and wrestled with each other. Kagome pulled away so she could fill her lungs with air. She ran her hands down Inuyasha's bare chest tracing every muscle he had. She was becoming wetter with every touch of his well toned body. Kagome moved her hands up to his shoulders and looked down at the handsome hanyou under her and leaned down towards his ear. She let her breasts press against his bare chest.

Kagome whispered in his ear "how it's my turn to tease"

Inuyasha let out a moan when she said those few words. Kagome moved down Inuyasha's body leaving butterfly kisses along his chest, then his well toned abs. When Kagome reached his manhood she looked up to Inuyasha. His eye lids were half closed

"Kagome..."he spoke barely above a whisper.

Kagome took her time and she was able to see his full size. He was big and thick, Kagome was getting even more excited by his size. Kagome inched her way up and took Inuyasha's manhood into her hand. Kagome started to move her hand up and down his shaft while putting a little but of pressure. Inuyasha groaned at the feeling that Kagome was giving him.

"Kagome it feels s...so g...good" Inuyasha breathed.

She wanted him to feel more pleasure so she took the tip of his manhood and into her mouth and started to suck o it. Kagome put more of him in her mouth and started to suck a bit harder but at the same time slowly, Inuyasha was thrusting hi hips up wards so she would go faster but she wouldn't. Inuyasha was in a state of pure bliss while she was sucking on him.

"Kagome I need to be inside of you, I can't take it anymore" Inuyasha spoke.

He took Kagome away from his manhood even though he didn't want it to stop and pulled her into a kiss then he put her on her stomach. Inuyasha started to kiss her neck.

"I won't hurt you. I love you too much." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

He kissed hi way down her back, when he reached he butt he spoke in a hard sexy tone

"On you hands and knees wench"

"Inuyasha...please I need to feel you inside of me." Kagome moaned as she felt Inuyasha's fingers rubbing her clit.

Inuyasha wanted to make sure she that this wouldn't hurt her. He inserted two fingers inside of her, pumping her making her wet. Inuyasha could feel she was starting to get use to the feel so he too his fingers out of her. He licked his fingers tasting her fluids that she was letting out. Inuyasha positioned him self behind Kagome. He took his manhood and rubbed it up and down her opening in a teasing matter.

"Inuyasha **PLEASE **put it inside of me." Kagome pleaded.

In one fast movement he was inside of her, past the barrier of her innocence. Kagome let one tear fall from the pain that she felt.

"I never will hurt you I promise this pain will end" Inuyasha spoke into her neck, nuzzling it as if he was making the pain go away. He slowly moved back and forth to help he get use to his size. Kagome felt the pain leave her; she started to move on her own. Inuyasha too this as a sign and started to move a bit faster. He pulled out almost all the way just barely leaving the tip inside then ramming it back inside of her.

"Mmmm...Inuyasha that feels good" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha started to pound her harder.

"Kagome you so tight" Inuyasha moaned.

"Please faster...Inuyasha faster" Kagome screamed

Inuyasha pushed faster into her causing him to go harder and deeper.

"**Inu...Inu...yash**" Kagome screamed

Her screams started to get louder as she neared her climax. Inuyasha bent down closer to her nuzzling her neck, licking it.

"Kagome I'm going to mark you..." Inuyasha stated

"Hurry come Inuyasha** COME**!" Kagome screamed.

As they both came Inuyasha bit down on Kagome's neck as she screamed

"**INUYASHA!**"

**:: End of Inuyasha's dreams::**

Inuyasha woke up sweating from his dream. He looked around to see if anybody was awake but they all were asleep.

"Good I didn't say anything aloud." Inuyasha spoke

Inuyasha went back to sleep with a smile on his face, he knew Kagome must of dreamt about him and he did the same.

'_I need to talk to Miroku tomorrow when he and Sango return'_

Inuyasha fell back asleep and slept till mourning came.

**Well there you go part 2 is here so review and be very nice. Ahha**


	4. We're back

**Thank you all of my lovely reviewers had some fun reading them and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.**

**RECAP**

Inuyasha went back to sleep with a smile on his face, he knew Kagome must of dreamt about him and he did the same.

'_I need to talk to Miroku tomorrow when he and Sango return'_

Inuyasha fell back asleep and slept till mourning came.

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter 4: We're back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I wish I did **

The morning came quick for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome got up just as the sun was rising to stretch out her stiff body. Inuyasha was already awake and just sitting there in the tree watching everyone.

"Morning Inuyasha" Kagome said with a yawn.

"Morning "he said back. Shippo started stir in his sleep, then he finally woke up.

"Morning Kagome, Inuyasha" Shippo said in cheery voice. Kagome decided she was going to go and start breakfast with Kaede. Shippo followed her inside to help. Inuyasha was left alone outside on his tree branch to think.

'_I love Kagome…'_

Inuyasha's ears started to pick up the sound of Sango's yelling.

"Well, their back" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic voice. Inuyasha waited a while till Miroku, Sango and Kilala were in sight.

"Well I see you two had a great time" Inuyasha said while smiling at the red print that was left on Miroku's face.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Sango asked while glaring at Miroku.

'_Only if that lecher would keep his hands to himself one time it would be the best'_ Sango thought.

"She's inside making some food with Shippo and Kaede." Inuyasha responded. Sango nodded and then walked off. Inuyasha was being very silent while he was with Miroku.

"Inuyasha what troubles you?" Miroku asked. He sat down below Inuyasha and waited for him to jump down. Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and joined Miroku. Inuyasha was debating whether he should tell Miroku his problem or not, but he finally gathered some of his courage and asked.

"Well I sort of need some help with this little problem" Inuyasha confessed.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with lady Kagome. Am I correct?" Miroku said with a big smile on his face

"Well yea it does, I sort of had a dream about her last night" Inuyasha said this with a slight blush on his face. Miroku moved in closer and started again.

"Well tell me about this dream you had" Miroku said this smirk on his face.

"MIROKU YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKIN LEHURE!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku only smiled and continued on. Inuyasha told Miroku the whole dream, and for once he was open about it. Miroku was smiling after Inuyasha finished his story.

"Inuyasha that was… a very detailed dream you had. I actually never had one about Sango like that but I do have them" Miroku replied a she was elbowing him.

"Well what should I do" Inuyasha asked in a pleading tone.

Miroku had to take a few minutes to think of something to tell Inuyasha. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and told him a few simple guidelines he should follow

"Inuyasha first off, you should let Kagome know how you feel. That would start it off; secondly you need to find out if she feels the same way about you, if she does then your set." Miroku explained.

"Miroku, if you know so much about this stuff then why aren't you and Sango together?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter, yes I know all of this stuff but the situation with me and Sango is different then the two of you" Miroku explained to Inuyasha.

As Miroku and Inuyasha kept talking, he was thinking about his dream. He thought to himself about the dream

_'The felt too real to be a dream'_

Inuyasha slowly came to realization with what he had to do.

"Miroku, I finally know what I need to do. I'm glad we this talk. Well I guess we should get ready to eat some breakfast" Inuyasha exclaimed. As the boys were talking outside Kagome and Sango were talking inside of Keade's hut.

"Sango, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked.

"Sure what's on your mind" Sango answered. Kagome was embarrassed about what she was going to tell Sango, but she knew that Sango would understand.

"Well Sango I'm sort of having some problems. Last night I had this very detailed sexual dream about Inuyasha". Kagome slowly confessed to Sango.

"Really this isn't like you Kagome, what's going on?" Sango felt confused. She didn't know what was happening.

"Well Sango I really don't know why I had the dream but I have to admit that it was arousing" Kagome said with a slight blush on her face.

**Sango's POV**

"Really this isn't like you Kagome, What's going on?" She never really has acted that was. This is out of control could this be that Kagome is "In Love" with Inuyasha? I'm so lost now what can I say this is all too new to me. But yet I feel the same way as her, the only difference is that I think I'm falling for that hentai. OMG! Did I just say that…it's the lecher, the hentai, THAT DIRTY MINDED MONK? But he's so cute even though he tries hard to get my attention…

**End of Sango's POV**

Kagome sat there watching the many different emotions fall over Sango's face.

"Sango… is there something wrong?" She didn't respond

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled

"I LOVE THE HENTAI" Sango screamed. Kagome looked at her best friend that was sitting in front of her. Sweat drops

"Sango don't tell me you jus figured that out now" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. Sango looked up and started to blush the colour of Inuyasha's haroi "HAHAHAHA!" Kagome toppled over laughing at her friend.

"Kagome stop laughing" Sango said. Kagome soon settled down well not fully she let a few giggles out.

"Ok, Sango after breakfast I'm going to persuade Inuyasha into letting me go back to my time and I'm going to take you with me" Kagome jumped up and told Sango her idea. Sango sat down stirring the food before she agreed.

"So then I guess we should eat some food then you'll go and talk to Inuyasha." Sango and Kagome both nodded in agreement. Just then the two boys walked in.

"Is the food done yet? I'm dying here" Inuyasha asked while his stomach was making funny noises.

"Ok boys time to eat" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and gave him the they're-up-to-something look, Inuyasha nodded then sat down and watched the girls eat, only after he had his three bowls of soup.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Hmmm those girls are up to something. They're too calm. Man just look at Kagome. She's looking pretty hot right now. NO! Stop thinking about her or something is going to get hard. Wait too late. Damn it.

**End of Inuyasha's POV**

"Damn it" Inuyasha said out loud. Miroku looked over at him and saw his problem. Miroku had to think fast…

_'Think, think, ah…'_

"Inuyasha we need some more wood for the fire. Since you're done, can you get some more wood?" Inuyasha knew exactly what he was doing. Inuyasha gave Miroku the "thank you" nod then went out to get the wood. Kagome saw this and looked over to Sango then nodded. Soon she was out of the hut and going to find Inuyasha. Inuyasha was getting some wood when he smelt her scent.

"Shit, she's coming my way" Kagome slowly walked through the woods towards the figure that was before her.

'_On I'm just going to ask him, no biggy' _Kagome thought to her self. She walked closer to him to him till she was right behind him. Inuyasha turned around and gave her his winning smile.

"Hey Kagome, what would you like?" Inuyasha asked. He could tell she was getting aroused but tried not to think about that.

"Hey Inuyasha, well I was thinking that since we haven't found any shards recently that maybe me and Sango could go back to my time?" Kagome couldn't look up at him she just stared at the ground the whole time. Inuyasha was staring down at her giving his sexy smirk.

'_I know her and Sango are up to something, I'll just play around a bit' _Inuyasha was plotting something in his head. He took his hand and brought it to her chin where he tilted her face up so she could look at him. Amber met Chocolate, Inuyasha leaned in a stop half a millimeter away from Kagome's ear, he whispered

"Sure you can go but promise me you'll bring back one of those bathing suit things for me and Miroku…we want to go down by the beach sometime soon" Inuyasha sent shivers down her spine. She had to control herself, Inuyasha gave her ear lobe a lick then turned her around and patted her butt to make her go back in the direction of the hut. Kagome was bright red after that. She looked back and saw him smirking. She knew he did that on purpose.

'_Now it's time for me and Miroku to play while the girls are away' _ Kagome got back to the hut and told Sango that they were going to her time. Sango jumped up and screamed in joy. She knew it was going to be fin.

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha, what is he thinking? He must be up to something. He has to be, him wanting to go to the beach, oh him and Miroku are up to something but what? I'll figure it out soon when I and Sango get back. Ok well we are going to have fun shopping. OMG we need to get some bathing suits, oh and some hot new clothes.

**End of Kagome's POV**

Kagome and Sango said their good byes before they were off.

"Shippo, Miroku, Kaede we'll be back soon in a few weeks 2 tops" Sango said her good byes and they were off to the well to start on their new looks.

REVIEW...REVIEW

Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed


	5. author note

**A/N: sorry everyone for not updating in a long time. i had a lot of problems come up with my family. but i have soem good news...there are updates coming soon so please wait a little bit longer for it...**

**thank you everyone Laker-Girl**


	6. you what?

**Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter. This should be some fun and I hope all of you like it**

**RECAP**

Kagome and Sango said their good byes before they were off.

"Shippo, Miroku, Kaede we'll be back soon in a few weeks 2 tops" Sango said her good byes and they were off to the well to start on their new looks.

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter 5: You What?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I wish I did **

The girls were excited to be going shopping together. Sango was so happy to finally be able to go Kagome's time.

"Kagome, do you think I'll be able to blend in with everyone in your time?" Sango asked

"Yea sure you will, don't worry about it I'll give you some of my clothes and then we'll go to the mall later tomorrow." Kagome answered

The girls walked over to the well and looked down. Kagome took hold of Sango and then jumped into the well. Sango wouldn't let go of Kagome, She was too scared.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I won't let go of you" Kagome reassured Sango

They both landed at the other side of the well. Kagome couldn't wait to show Sango around the shrine.

"C'mon Sango lets get going" Kagome said

She climbed up the rope ladder that Kagome's grandfather left for Kagome ever since she first went to the and walked over to her house to introduce everyone to Sango. As they approached Kagome's house, her mother was just getting home from shopping.

"Mom, come meet my best friend Sango." Kagome screamed as she pulled Sango to her mother

Kagome's mother was surprised to see Kagome with a friend from the feudal era.

"Hello there, I'm Kagome's mother" She introduced her self to Sango

"Hi, I'm Sango a demon slayer" Sango replied with a hand out stretched to give a friendly handshake

Kagome took Sango into the house to introduce Sango to her grandfather and Sota.

"Hey mom, where's Sota and gramps?" Kagome asked her mother

"Oh sweetie you just missed your grandfather he went on a walk to the park. He'll be back soon. And Sota he's at his friend's house for the week since it's the summer holidays." Kagome's mother answered

Kagome was disappointed that Sango wouldn't be to meet Sota till the weekend.

"Hey mom I'm going to take Sango to my room then we're going to go out. So I can show Sango around town." Kagome screamed as she and Sango went running up stairs.

**Meanwhile with the boys back in the Feudal era**

Inuyasha was talking Miroku about how he told Kagome that they would go to the beach when the girls got back.

"So, what do you think about that plan. We should be able to have some fun with the girls there." Inuyasha spoke with a mysterious look on his face.

"Why Inuyasha aren't you just a devil, I think you're hanging out with me too much" Miroku replied while laughed.

The boys couldn't stop talking about what they were going to do when the girls come back.

**Back with the girls**

Kagome and Sango were out walking around town talking about the guys and how they would react to the change in their looks.

"Hey Kagome, do you think you could take me to a place where you can your hair done?" Sango asked

"A hair salon, sure why would you like ask?" Kagome answered intrigued with what Sango was going to say

"Well I was thinking of getting something done to it" Sango said with a slight blush

"Ok so if you're thinking of doing something new to your hair, so what is it going to be? Shorter... layers, highlights. What are you thinking of getting?" Kagome was so excite when she heard that Sango wanted to get something new done to her hair.

Both of the girls were so excited. They wanted to leave right away to go to the salon and get their hair done. They got ready and ran out of house to Kagome's car. She drove a very sexy Mitsubishi eclipse, it was all painted with metallic blues and black that blended in the middle where they met. She had a body kit on the car make it seem like the cars from fast and the furious. Sango was in aw when she saw the car. It was an unknown object that she was scared to go near.

"It's ok, don't worry this is how I get around here in my time. I know it's something new for you but don't worry about it I'm a good driver." Kagome was trying to reassure Sango so she wouldn't be scared to go in the car.

"Ok well if you say it's ok then I should be ok then." Sango hesitated before she got in the car, none the less she got in.

_'I hope Kagome can drive god just like said she can' _Sango thought as she put n her seatbelt

The girls drove over to Kagome's favorite salon Tonic (got that from a salon in the mall I go to. Of course I don't own it). Both girls were nervous about doing something new to their hair.

"Alright do you want to go first or will I?" Kagome asked Sango before they entered the salon.

"I think it's better if you go first to get your hair done first before me. That way I can see what they do" Sango was getting nervous, even though she had her friend there to comfort her she sill felt like something was weird about the idea of going to a salon.

"Hey Alice, what's going on?"

"Well nothing really. To think of it I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well I haven't been around in a while. I was out of town if you will. I want you to meet my friend Sango."

Kagome looked over at Sango and gave her a bit of a poke in the side encouraging her to talk a bit.

"Hi, I'm Sango nice to meet you Alice." Sango was really shy and was still not comfortable with talking to anyone from Kagome's time.

"Nice to meet you, so I hear that you would like to change your look" Alice answered back.It was her first time for Sango to get her hair done. the most she had was washing it with some soap and that's about it.

'Ok I think this chick is a little bit to cheery for me' Sango thought to herself. "Alright Alice we were thinking of cutting her hair into a messy cut with its length but lots of messy layers all over" "Then we're going to put some ultra violet and deep purple high lights in the layers. The ultra violet will be more on the under slayers and the deep purple will be on the top layers" Kagome explained exactly what Alice was meant to do to her hair.

"Last but not least my hair, I'm going to have the same style as sango but i want neon red highligths all through my hair". Both girls looked at each other and smilled. Sango was so happy for the first in her life she would be doing something totally different. She would be going outside of her usual self and becoming someone she always wanted to try and be.

"Alright lets start the transformations!"Alice was flowing with happiness. She hasn't done anything like this on Kagome ever since her younger years. It would be a long day for the girls but once they were done no man(especially the two in the Feudal Era) would be able to resist them.

"Kagome hope this isn't going to be a bad experience" Sango said with soem doubt in her eyes

"Sango, you can trust me don't worry this is going to be a change that you won't regret" Kagome reassured

**Back in the Feudal Era**

"Hey Inuyasha? Inyasha are you there?" Miroku was looking for Inuyasha all day and never found him yet.

'That stupid mutt. Where the fuck is he?' You could see the vein o his forehead start to twitch.

Miroku walked around the village looking for Inuyasha a.k.a the stupid mutt high and low. He went out into the forest, down by the stream and even went to Kikiyo's old grave site. But Inuyasha was no where to be found. Miroku was staring to get tired and was starting to hear the noises his stomach was making. While he walked back towards the Kaed's hut he could see a small peice of red sticking out from the back of the hut.

"Hmm, so this is where you have been hiding. I wonder what you're doing back there" Miroku got had a evil plan floating in his head and was ready to get Inuyasha back for not telling him where he was all day. As Miroku approached the hut, he could hear faint moaing sounds.

'That idoit is jacking off. What a fucking perv' Miroku had a smirk on his face when he thought about Inuyasha being the perv for once. When Miroku got close enough to the hut he could hear Inuyasha plain as day.

**Inuyasha and his hand(his pov)**

Kagome you make me so fucking horny just thinking about your body. Having to spend so many hours with a hard on isn't what I'm use to doing but it's only because your so fucking sexy. I just want to fuck hard and hear you scream my name...uh yea that feels good. I want to have your pink lips wrapped around my cock sucking it dry. Just to be able to touch your hot naked skin...feeling each muscle as it moves under my touch. watching the way you tits move when I pound into you...fuck it's so good...just a bit more and then can...to feel your warm walls around my cock when I thrust into you hard each time...yea fucking...feels...really GOOD. Inuyasha's gave a few final pumps of his hand before his seed shot out into the open air. That was so fucking good, I needed to do that.

**Back with Miroku**

'Ok I just stood there listening to Inuyasha jacking off, I think I'm the perv now...Sango Kagome come back soon' Miroku walked away from the hut feeling a bit ashamed of what justed happened. It would be a few more days before the girls came back fomr their little trip to the modern world. It would be a matter of time till Miroku got to be back to his perverted self, well back to groping Sango and not listen to a certain someone jack off.

**With the girls**

"Sango you look so good with your hair like that. Miroku is going to flip out when he sees you" Kagome was smiling as she jumped around her best friend.

"Well the same goes for you when Inuyasha sees you and your hair, he's going to go nuts" Sango could jst picture what would happen when Inuyasha saw Kagome---In Sango's mind---

"hey Inuyasha I'm back" Kagome cheered

"it's about ti-" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and his eyes glazed over with lust

"we'll see you guys in a few hours...or days" Inuyasha ran off with Kagome over his sholder to have his way with her.---Reality---

'ok I would laugh too hard if that happened' Sango thought to herself as she giggled a bit.

"Well thank you so much Alic for doing this hair makeover, it was great seeing you again. I'll stop by again sometime to get my hair done." Kagome gave Alice a hug and started to wlak to the door to leave.

"Thank you for doing my hair, I love it so much" Sango gave Alice a hug and waved good bye and she walked after Kagome

"Don't stay away too long , both of you come back again" Alice waved to the girl.s as they drove off. There was only one m ore day left for the girls before they had to get back to the boys, but that would only mean one more day to plan ot what they would be doing through their trip.

**Well this is the long awaited update. i'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting, but i will have the next chapter up soon i promise. Review Review...**

**laker-girl**


End file.
